everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sedgenose
Sedgenose is a tabby she-cat with a torn ear and forest-green eyes. Description Appearance Sedgenose is a tabby she-cat with a torn left ear and forest-green eyes. She has a naturally small and lithe build but is muscular all the same, so she can run fast and be quick and nimble in fights. She has a small thin scar that is barely visible that snakes across her left flank, and had gotten it from the battle where she fought well enough to become a warrior. Her eyes are as green as pine trees, while her pelt is a few shades lighter than a tree trunk in brown. Health Physical Health Sedgenose maintains good physical health and is very fit from many seasons of being a warrior in MistClan. She has long sharp claws and fangs that are in great condition. She also grooms herself regularly. Mental Health Sedgenose maintains strong mental health and does not get involved in romance, unlike most other she-cats. Sedgenose is secretly afraid of giving birth and the responsibilities it demands, and she does not think she would be a good mother anyways. She is very intelligent, and is a cat who teaches unique hunting and battle tactics to her Clanmates, who find them useful. Personality Sedgenose is a naturally calm, laid-back cat and does not want too much responsibility or stress put on herself if she can stop it. She is very cool and collected in terrifying situations; in battle she does not panic too much, because if she puts too much stress on herself, she cracks. She is not romance-oriented like other she-cats and knows that helping her Clan is her only duty, and would rather be out in the forest than stuck in camp. She also thinks she is not very good around young kits, which she is not, and is easy to lose patience with small kits. She has many friends, as she is very likeable in general and she is very loyal; she always lends an ear to listen to cats' problems and helps them fix them, and has never broken a promise, and never plans to. She would easily die for her Clan if she had to and would risk her life for the Warrior Code, but she understands it sometimes must be broken. Skills and Abilities Sedgenose is very intelligent and creates unique fighting and hunting tactics that she teaches her Clanmates, and they do work well. She is a decent hunter and fighter, as she is small and fast and is very cautious. She is not the best tracker, however. Life She is seen in camp after the apprentice ceremony of MistClan' s leader's kits, looking around. Backstory Sedgekit is a normal MistClan kit. In six moons, she becomes an apprentice, Sedgepaw. A few moons after, she earns her warrior name, Sedgenose, after battling very well. Relationships Friends Sedgenose is friends with every cat in the Clan, but her absolute best friend is Shellspring. Category:She-cats Category:MistClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Tawny's Cats